Vampire's Search
by Gothic Vampire Princess -13
Summary: Three girls taken from there homes during a festival and think there a vampire's meal, because they think that there rare bloods, did they have it wrong did they underestimate them or did they really have the right idea about them. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------

(The story so far)

In a large nation there are two different lands they were split up into two different groups, one is were the humans are free in the morning, they enjoyed there lives as they talked with there friends and families, they were happy to be alive and not to be live bait from the other land, it didn't matter at all to a few people, who loved there kind and saw the inner side of them, and for other they only looked on the outside which seemed like a bad idea, because they were the ones who were always being taken away if they were outside when they came out for a midnight snack. There were three different lands Seona, Konaha, and Deverta they were the only places people could live in because of there backgrounds except for Gredoca they were the greatest hunting ground for the others. Still they live in fear, except for a few, but there cautious for them selves.

In the other land, people refer to them as night kind, or night breed, or worst blood suckers, but for most people they were called simple vampires, they weren't viscous at all, that was when the Uchiha family was in charge, until the eldest son of the family of four, Itachi had the nerve to come and kill his own parents, just so that he could be in charge, but out of his family he let one of them live, his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha and Sasuke was still the handsome prince who hated his brother he hated every thing about him ever since Itachi killed there parents in cold bloody murder. Itachi was in charge for more than five years, five years of drinking humans blood and five years of hiring young maidens to work for them as his servants until he killed them, he mysteriously died, every one said that his younger brother Sasuke killed him, that past on from the land of Vampires to the land of the Konaha, people were relived and scared at the same time. They knew with a new vampire lord came new challenges, they were afraid of what Lord Sasuke would do to them, but every thing seemed calm or it use to be, every ones worst fears came to life, Sasuke was no different than his brother, he tried to hold back his blood cravings, but it was no use until he read the prophecy:

_The one who posses the blood of an angel and demon, shall be the one who recovers faster than normal mortals, she the one who seems to be a celestica angel from heaven, shall be the one who the lord shall feast on every night as they supply her with the same amount of blood they took, they shall transform her from a mortal to a vampire with a single bite from there neck. There shall be three only one will be the one, once she will be found, they shall be the one who can stop the blood cravings excepts for there's, that is the sacrifice that they will have to make in order for there race to continue on for the generations to go by as the two live for an eternity._

With that being said Sasuke searches the nights just to find the mortal who is to be the one and only one with the blood of an angel and a demon. Or as they called it in there langue _Lasotic _or other called as a rare blood and what not than searched in Gredoca.

--------------------------------------------------------

(Five years ago)

The night air was covered with a strong aroma of rotting blood that came off of huge dark castle that towered over a forest that reached more of death. The forest seemed haunted as a girl with long dark navy blue hair in a red kimono ran through the forest, her tan face was covered in fear as her blue eyes looked around in the forest as she continued to run away. Her bare feet ran along the dirt, she reached of blood and was covered in a dark color liquid, she continued to run until she tripped over a dark green vine. She fell hard to the dirt ground, she felt a sharp pain on her foot as looked around the tree covered area, she seemed worried about something.

Soon some one else's foot steps echoed in her ears as she started to feel her warm salty tears stream down her face, as a dark figure towered over her in the moons light "Pleas don't hurt me, Lord Sasuke, please can't you find it in your heart to forgive me" her voice was soft and covered in depression, she begged the man standing in front of her. She stared up at a man with black raven hair, he wore a black shirt and black pants that went past his ankles that touched his black shoes "Why would I forgive an ungrateful wench, that tried to kill me" Sasuke said his voice was pure and dark, he looked at her with his red crimson eyes that burned into her blue eyes. "Now sleep for all eternity, Tsubaki" Sasuke whispered as Tsubaki feel to the ground as her dark navy blue hair feel across her tan face, Sasuke knelt to the ground as he lifted Tsubaki from the ground as he brushed her hair away from her neck revealing her neck and her closed trembling eyes. Sasuke smiled showing his white, sharp fangs as he bent his head down to Tsubaki's neck, he pushed his fangs deep inside of her neck as her warm blood flooded his mouth, he let some of Tsubaki's blood drip out of his mouth and spill on her red kimono as her pulse started to slow down, until she was soon cold ice, as Sasuke let her fall to the ground.

He wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve as he left Tsubaki's dead body on the cold deselect ground, as he walked away from the dead body. Soon a strange orange bat started to circle around Sasuke, he looked up at the strangely colored bat as he started to walked away "Yes Naruto what do you want this time?" Sasuke asked as a the bat flew up high to face the moon as a man with spiky orange hair in a orange t-shirt and black pants jumped down from the sparkling night sky and landed in front of Sasuke, stopping him in his tracks. "Well, was she the one or what?" Naruto asked, his big blue eyes looked up at Sasuke "No, it wasn't, I don't think that she's in that area" Sasuke replied as he walked past Naruto "Wait, I almost forgot, we have three new leads and there blood types are unknown" Naruto said as Sasuke stopped once more. "Were are they dope?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto "Well there in three different areas, Konaha, Seona, and Deverta, the research team went to each area and got a file on all three of them and there strict that you see it first before they do, so we have to get going teme" Naruto explained "Fine, but if the other two aren't the rare bloods, you and Shikamaru can have them" Sasuke told Naruto as the two transformed into a orange and black bat as they flew out through the night.

**~X~**

A large castle came into sight as the two bats, transformed back into there normal forms, Sasuke and Naruto walked into the dark castle as they walked through a dark hallway, until a candle lit room surrounded both of them with two separate doors in the small room. "Let's hurry up, dope" Sasuke said as he walked to one of the doors as he pushed it open as he and Naruto entered another candle lit room that was much bigger than the other room. A group of five people surrounded the table and were looking down at something, until they heard Sasuke and Naruto surround the table too "Hey Sasuke, we've been waiting for you what took you so long?" a man with pineapple black hair and a green shirt and black shorts asked Sasuke with a stubborn attitude "I had some unfinished business to do, now where are the files Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked as Shikamaru handed him three yellow folders stacked on top of each other "I hope this wasn't a misunderstanding like what you guys said about Tsubaki, right teme" Naruto said as he put his arms by his head. Sasuke opened one of the folders and placed it on the table "Alright so the first one is Ino Yamanaka" Shikamaru said as the group saw a young women about 18 years old, her long blonde hair was held up in a high pony tail, her blue eyes seemed to be full of joy "Hey look it says here that she's almost nineteen and that her parents died in a lake, what do you think Shikamaru?" Naruto asked Shikamaru, but he didn't answer "She doesn't look like the one" Sasuke said as he gave Shikamaru the folder and opened the next one "Hinata Hyuuga, it says here she lives with her cousin and that her father died in the war against the vampires when my parents still ruled and her mother died giving birth to her 18 years ago" Sasuke explained as Naruto looked at the picture she had short purple hair that touched her shoulders, her white eyes seemed full of shyness "You know she looks kinda cute, if you know what I mean right teme?" Naruto asked hitting Sasuke with his elbow "Hey dope, get your head out of the bed room and focus" Sasuke said as he handed Naruto the file.

Sasuke opened the last file "Here's the last one this girls name is Sakura Haruno, both of her parents died when she was ten and she's been alone for the last nine years" Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura's picture, her long pink hair was long and silky looking, her emerald green eyes were full of hope and really brought out her pale skin "All three of these girls have something in common, all there parents are dead" Shikamaru said "So what are we going to do teme?" Naruto asked "Isn't it obese the files that I gave you is were each of us are going, we'll leave first thing tomorrow night" Sasuke said as he carried Sakura's file in his hand "Wait up Sasuke!" Shikamaru yelled "Wait guys!" Naruto yelled as he caught up with the other two as they left the room and entered the smaller candle lit room "What is it dope?" Sasuke asked sounding annoyed as Naruto shut the door "Why don't we do what Itachi did we take the girls and force them to serve us and who ever cracks first isn't the rare blood, I think I'm finally understanding the prophecy now" Naruto said explaining his weird, but yet brilliant idea. "Okay, Sasuke is it me or did you just hear what Naruto say, it sounded like he finally hatched a brain in that empty skull of his?" Shikamaru asked "Naruto that idea of yours, sounds pure genius, well do it" Sasuke said as he walked to the other door.

"So we have a plan, just what are we going to do, what if they don't crack?" Shikamaru asked "Don't worry they will, once they see how many of there kind we have feasted on" Sasuke replied as he gave his friends an evil grin "You mean we can feast on mortals blood again?" Naruto asked "Yes, but the not are servants that is not the only thing, we can only have a mortal women every night not three a night only one, remember last time you two went on a feast of mortal blood" Sasuke said reminding the two about the incident. "Don't remind us" Shikamaru and Naruto both said as they enter a large chamber with three doors in the middle of the room "Lets get some rest, before the hunt tomorrow night" Sasuke said as he and the other two went to a different door. Sasuke's room was dark and filled with only five candles each corner had a candle and near the bed was a candle, Sasuke lay down on the bed only thinking about Sakura "That women, Sakura she might be the one" Sasuke whispered as he slowly went to sleep.

____________________________________________________________

Well that's it wait until I update the next chapter. BYE! L Vampires will find us and take us all. Don't run away from them for they will kill us no matter what. Sorry bout that guys my alter ego said that or did she… (Evil laughter)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay every one I know that the first chapter was some fussing so here's what happens five years later. And thanks for the reviews sorry it took so long, but just so I could get a head start I was working on chapter three.

Hall of Fame:

xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx Tiger Priestess

Chapter 2

----------------------------------

(Five years later)

"Sasuke…Sasuke…wake the hell up man!" a voice yelled to a sleeping Sasuke, as he opened his crimson red eyes as he saw Shikamaru and Naruto trying to wake him up.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys, it's almost time that we put Naruto's weird, but brilliant plan into action" Sasuke said as he got out of bed stretching, and walked away from Shikamaru and Naruto.

"No teme, we've been asleep for more than five years!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke's red eyes looked at Naruto.

"No that's impossible, dope what did you hit your head before you went to sleep?" Sasuke asked laughing as he stopped "You guys are wrong we didn't sleep for five years, besides it's already morning for the mortals" making it sounding like a joke to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Sasuke were telling the truth, we wouldn't lie to you, but Naruto would, but trust us, there's something we need to show you" Shikamaru said as Naruto punched him in the back of the head.

"Guys, like I said before it's almost morning for the mortals so we need to discuss the plan so lets get going to the research area" Sasuke said as he walked over to his door, but before he opened it.

"Oh really, well then come on" Shikamaru said grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him out of his room and to the forensics room.

"Shikamaru where the hell are you taking me?" Sasuke asked as he pulled away from Shikamaru's grasp as the door shut. The three of them were standing in front of a small medal table.

"You'll see, Suigetsu, bring the evidence!" Shikamaru yelled as a man with short white hair, in a purple shirt and tan pants came over with a large folder in his tan hands, his purple eyes looked at Sasuke.

"Well looks like your awake Lord Sasuke, any way here's the file you wanted to see Shikamaru" Suigetsu said as he gave Shikamaru the folder, as he put it down on the table.

"Sasuke take a look at this, this will prove to you that me and Naruto are right, and here's the proof" Shikamaru said as he opened the folder. Bars that were colored green were higher than bars that were colored red, blue, and black "See the red bars stand for protein, blue stands for iron, and black stands for calcium levels, Suigetsu found a large needle that had a small drop of Derobatin" Shikamaru explained.

"Derobatin, isn't that what hunters use just in case they were ever bitten by an animal, like a mountain lion, or a raccoon of something like that?" Sasuke asked looking closely at the file.

"Yeah it is know to make's an animal be unconscious for two hours just in cast the mortal is attacked by a wild animal, but for use vampires it takes awhile for it to work, but when it does it could take us out for more than fifteen years, but that's only if the whole dose is inside of the body" Naruto explained.

"You see we did some research on Tsubaki and it turns out that she use to be a thief, and before we kidnapped her she grabbed a bottle of Derobatin, so before she injected her self with it she also let Lira and Kana inject themselves with it too" Shikamaru explained which seemed to be a mouth full.

"Some how those three girls knew that, that night would be the night we kill them so when we drank there blood the Derobatin took it's time and once we were asleep the Derobatin did it's job and put us to sleep for five years" Naruto said explaining the three dead girls plan.

"Well if that's so, then we need to get the girls tonight" Sasuke said as he walked away from the table.

"Hey Sasuke, we just woke why can't we think of the plan tonight and do it tomorrow night, we can't think of a plan after we just woke up from are deep slumber, besides I don't think Naruto remembers the plan any way don't you?" Shikamaru asked hitting Naruto in the back of the head as Sasuke stopped and looked at the two. _"He better not if he knows what's good for him" _Shikamaru thought hoping that Naruto didn't remember his ridicules plan.

"Shikamaru of course I remember the plan I mean if I didn't teme would kill me, I mean he would and we better get going, it's already morning for the mortals any way so hurry up and lets go" Naruto said as he and Sasuke left the forensics.

"Uh I had to be stuck with them, what a drag" Shikamaru said as he ran out of the room to catch up the other two.

**~X~**

Land of Seona

Near a large ocean, were the water was clear and crystal blue as the ocean breeze blew through a small village, near the water, fisher men were selling fish to the villagers or if one of the customers says that price is too high, smacks them in the face with a mackerel fish of course that was what the men were suppose to do. For the women they were busy watching there kids and shopping in the streets, just for fun of course, except for one women she was in the shore line of the ocean, trying to catch fish.

Her light purple hair was short that went down to her shoulders, her pure white eyes looked in the water, her sky blue kimono almost matched the ocean water, in her hand was a small net with a few fish in it as she grabbed a few more fish in her hand as she placed them in the net.

"Alright this should do it, I should have enough for food and clothes for about another seven months or so, maybe" the purple haired girl said her voice was soft and sweet as she walked out of the shore line and slipped on a pair of blue sandals that where away from the water, as she walked away from the ocean and near one of fish markets.

"Hey Kurina are yeah here, Hello?" she yelled as a woman with long brown hair came out in a red shirt and skirt and brown sandals, her dark brown eyes looked at the purple haired girl.

"Oh Hinata, how are you, how many fishes do you have this time?" Kurina asked as Hinata put the small net of fish on the stand table "Wow Hinata, you have a lot this time, as usual let me go get the money box" Kurina said as she ducked down under the stand table. "So how are you holding up with out Neji, Hinata?" Kurina asked as she placed a grey box on the table.

"I'm alright it has been only three months since one of those mountain lions attacked him" Hinata answered as Kurina started to take money out of the box.

"Ah I see, I remember when my father was attacked by a mountain lion, it was a terrible time for me, but you knew how I survived, Hinata" Kurina said as she gave Hinata a hand full of money.

"No how?" Hinata asked as she put the money in one of her pockets.

"I remembered that I had my friends at my side and I caught and sold fish here at this very stand ever since I was 12 years old and for my age every one thought that I couldn't make it, but look at me now I'm still alright and Hinata you've been catching fish every since you were what 11 and look at you, your what 25, 26 and you still make enough money and you have friends at you side even though you mother died giving birth to you and your father died in the war against the vampires, I know that you'll be alright Hinata" Kurina said taking the fish away.

"Thanks Kurina I'll see you later tonight for the festival of the sea and I'm 23" Hinata said waving a hand as she ran off.

"Yeah I hope this time they won't come back" Kurina whispered as she saw Hinata disappear in the crowd of people.

Hinata continued to run through the crowd, people were busy putting up streamers and banners, she continued to run until the crowd started to get thinner and thinner, until there was no more, as she continued to run she came across a large cliff that over looked the ocean and on top of the cliff was a small hut. Hinata ran to the small hut as she ran inside getting away from the morning light.

Inside was cool and smelled of the ocean, near one of the walls was a small dresser and on top of it were three picture frames, Hinata walked over to the dresser opening one of the dresser doors as she place the money inside. She closed it carefully as she grabbed on of the picture frames, she looked at it as she saw her older cousin, his long brown hair was in a pony tail as his white eyes looked away from the flash, he wore a tan t-shirt and white shorts that went past his ankles, he was standing next to Hinata, she wore only a simple purple kimono, both of them stood in front of the hut.

"Oh Neji why did you have to die" Hinata whispered as she put the picture frame down. Soon a loud knock came from the door, Hinata turned around and walked over to the door, as she opened it to see May, her black hair was in a high pony tail that went down to her shoulders, her brown eyes looked Hinata as she wore a black and red kimono.

"Oh hi May, what's up I was going to meet you at the tea hut in about an hour what are you doing here do you need something to talk about or what?" Hinata asked sounding surprised to see her friend standing at the door.

"Yeah, it's strange, well remember when I told you that I was a psychic and that I've been spying on the vampire lord?" May asked reminding Hinata about her ability.

"Yeah why what happened is something bad going to happen to the land of Gredoca?" Hinata asked sounding worried about the other land.

"Well you see before I came here I took a look and I saw that the vampire lord is awake from the five year sleep" May finally blurted out as Hinata looked at her with a scared and a worried look.

"What did you tell any one else then me?" Hinata asked hoping that she told the elder of there village.

"Well I only told my cousins Karin and Luna" May answered seeming scared about what Hinata would say.

"Okay now were dead" Hinata said as she let May in as she shut the door to here the whole story.

**~X~**

Land of Deverta

The mountain air smelt of wild flowers growing on the side of the mountain and the mountain forest as a small village lay just outside of it, the streets were busy as usual, people were on top of high buildings that stood in a giant road placing multi-colored streamers over the giant road. People were in and out of buildings, especially one small flower shop, inside bouquets were put at ever corner, every were. Even at the front desk, people waited in line as a women with long blonde hair which was held back into a high pony tail in a long purple kimono, her blue were looking at the customer and at the price as she charged every one for there.

"_Man this time of year is always so busy" _She thought to herself as the line started to get shorter and shorter.

"Hey Tsunade can you take over?!" she yelled as a woman with long hair which was held back into two pig tails in a green kimono came out her amber gold eyes looked at her coworker and in between her eyes was a blue gem birth mark.

"Sure Ino, your shift is over any way, she you later tonight" she said as she took Ino's spot.

"Go have some fun with your friends" Tsunade said as she took charge of the flower shop, as Ino made her way through the crowd of people as she made it into the street, it was busy with people, getting ready for the festival of flowers, it was the biggest festival there was and it was tonight.

"Man I so can't wait for the flower festival tonight" Ino whispered as she ran towards a small kimono shop. She looked around at the kimono's that were colored different colors "Oh this is the one" Ino said as she grabbed a golden yellow kimono with multi-colored flowers on it as she paid the person in charge and ran off with her new kimono over her shoulder, as she again made her way through the busy crowd. "God it's almost like what three o'clock I better see how I look in this when I get home" Ino said as she reached a small hut that seemed to be a little bit bigger than the rest of the others. (A/N by the way the girls houses have to be the same size except if there rich which they aren't).

Ino opened the door to a small room with a dresser under a yellow curtain a yellow bed lay only two feet away from the dresser and seven feet from a small fire place and near a corner of a wall was a large mirror, Ino walked over to dresser as she changed into her new kimono and placed her old one next to the dresser and went over to the mirror. "Wow this kimono looks perfect on me" Ino said as she saw the kimono complementing her blonde hair and blue eyes as she saw her reflection, just then a knock came from her door. Ino walked over to the door as she opened it to see her best friend, Lira standing at the door with a scared and worried look on her face.

"Oh hi Lira, wasn't I suppose to met you later tonight for the festival?" Ino asked surprised to see her best friend.

"Yeah and, hang on is that a new kimono?" Lira asked noticing the kimono that Ino just put on.

"Yeah, but any way come on in tell what's up, you seem like there's something important that you need to tell me" Ino said as Lira walked in side her home.

"Yeah well remember when I told you that me and my other two cousins can communicate with are minds and that one of them can spy on the vampires" Lira said reminding Ino about her family.

"Yeah why is something wrong what is it, hurry up and tell me" Ino said pressuring her friend.

"Well it's just that the vampire's, there awake and I think they might be hungry" Lira confessed the truth to Ino as her eye's opened wide.

"Okay, this is bad, who knows what will happen to the land of Gredoca now they were the perfect hunting place for the vampires and now they going to bleed every one and that place dry" Ino spoke.

"I know this is bad, but we can't tell any one of this, I mean there only going to Gredoca and besides there land is poor, but it is kinda of strange I mean I wonder why the three strongest vampires, one of them being the lord was asleep for more than five years" Lira said wondering about the truth.

"Yeah good point, but any way you better get going and get ready for the festival" Ino said as Lira walked over to the door.

"Yeah, but still you don't know if they will come here or not it's still a mystery if you know what I mean, but we better be careful Ino" Lira said as she left Ino's home.

"Oh she's right, but right now all we can do is hope and pray" Ino said as she walked over to her dresser and started to put on her make up.

**~X~**

Land of Konaha

The land was beautiful and full of life, as outside of a large village as every one talked with every one, wither it was family or friends of people who just moved there.

The men were busy either putting up streamers of setting up the large clear area, where the grass was greener and was surrounded by wild flowers and trees. The woman were either buying shopping for new kimonos or working with the men getting ready for the festival. Except for one woman who was deep in the forest. She was surrounded by large and small trees that created a little bit of shade for her, and herbs for different types of needs for them to treat were still growing.

Her long pink hair went past her elbows as her pale hands were busy picking medical herbs as her emerald eyes looked at the herbs as she filled up a basket, the warm sun light shinned on her pink kimono as she got up from the ground picking up the basket filled with herbs "Finally I can go get a new kimono, but first I better go drop these off at the recovery center, Karin is going to kill me if I don't these there soon" she said her voice was soft, pure and full of life, as she left the large forest and entered the village.

She past by many people and shops as a small hut with a red cross on it was right in front of her, the door was open as she slipped through the door and enter a small room with only two people waiting in the room, she looked around and saw a young woman who looked two, three younger than her, her long red hair was tied up with a pony tail, she wore a pair of purple glass over her eyes, she had one a pure white kimono, she was looking at a dirty magazine.

"Hey Karin here are the herbs you wanted" she said as she put the basket of herbs on the desk.

"Oh thanks Sakura" Karin said her red eyes looked at Sakura, as she put the basket on the ground, as Sakura walked away from the desk as Karin put the magazine down.

"Hey Sakura can I talk to you outside real quickly for a sec?" Karin asked as she followed Sakura out of the door as caught up with Sakura as she stopped as she heard Karin from behind her.

"Sure Karin what's up?" Sakura asked as she and Karin entered a small alley near the recovery center.

"Okay well remember how, well my two cousins and my gift?" Karin asked trying to remind Sakura.

"Yeah, like how all three of you can talk with your minds, and how one of them has been spying on the vampires, what is it this time, is it good did some one kill them, or did they wake up and kill some one from Gredoca?" Sakura asked sounding worried.

"Well your half right, you see, she looked at it this morning and saw that well they are awake, but she thinks there up to something and maybe there's going to be a huge bloody feast over in Gredoca, but maybe they might come here" Karin confessed about the vampires.

"Oh great I had to ask, let's just hope they don't get even hungrier and decide to come here for a bite or two" Sakura said.

"But listen I think we should worry about other things like how big this festival of the forest is going to be tonight any way I have to get going I need to go get a new kimono, before they run out, any way seeya later tonight" Sakura said as she ran off.

"But wait Sakura!" Karin yelled, but it was too late Sakura was already gone "Shoot I have more to say, but fine I just hope they don't come here" Karin whispered as she went back inside of the recovery center.

Sakura ran through the streets looking for a good kimono shop until she found a small one that was almost put, Sakura looked around until she saw a black kimono with a single white flower on each sleeve "Perfect" Sakura whispered as she paid the cashier and ran off into the street.

Sakura walked through the town until she saw a small dark colored hut, she walked towards it as she opened the door, inside was nice and warm, a fire place was in the center of a room as a table with a small mirror with lip stick and eye shadows in different colors and a candle stick on the corner was next to a open door way. Sakura walked through the door way as she saw a small dresser in the corner and a black bed was next to a window.

Sakura went over to the bed as she changed out of the pink kimono and into the black one as she put the pink one in one of the dresser doors as she walked through the door way and went over to the make up table and sat down and looked in the mirror as she started to put her make up one. "Man it's almost six o'clock already I must have been in that forest for a long time although that was a very, very large basket" Sakura said as she put down the black lip stick and grabbed black eye shadow. "Although I hope that the vampires don't ruin this festival this year like they did over seven years ago when one of them came into the village" Sakura hoped as she put the eye shadow down and started to pray, that the vampires would never change there minds.

--------------------------------------------

Well that's it every one until chapter three, but you guys are going to have to wait, because I'm going to start school on Wednesday. Vampires will get us one Day (Evil Laughter again, trust me this will come a lot)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I hope you liked chapter two, but now you guys will love chapter three this is what I have been waiting to write for weeks. And I might have stayed up late on Monday just so I could put this up, but chapter four is going to be much better.

Hall of Fame:

xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx

Tiger Priestess

sCaRv3s

Chapter 3

---------------------------

_**The land of Konaha…**_

Sakura hoped as she put the eye shadow down and started to pray, that the vampires would never change there minds. Sakura got up from the table as she pulled open a small table drawer as she pulled out a long black silky ribbon as she tied it up in her hair to pose as a hair tie to keep her hair away from her face, she tightened it and formed it into a bow in the back of her head. Sakura looked out the window saw the blue sky turn to a orange and red mixture showing the sun going down "Looks like it's time for the festival of the forest" Sakura said as she left her home and walked through the streets which almost seemed deserted as she made her way through the roads as she heard people screaming and laughing there heads off as the festival had already started.

"Wow this place is huge" Sakura said as she passed by the stands as she looked around in the huge area "Hey Karin!" Sakura yelled as she spotted Karin in her red and purple kimono her long red hair was down.

"Oh hi Sakura, that kimono is so cool you weren't kidding when you said you need to get a new kimono" Karin said noticing the black and white kimono Sakura had on.

"Thanks, and I love your new kimono too it is so cool, but where did you get it?" Sakura asked Karin about the kimono she wore.

"Oh I didn't buy it my mom gave it to me this afternoon" Karin answered as she flicked her red hair away from her face. "Hey can I can't believe how big this festival is, you?" Karin asked Sakura as the two started to look around as they saw a live band playing in the center of the festival as people danced around and sang along with the music.

"No this is more popular than last year" Sakura answered as the two started to have fun as the sky seemed to get darker.

"Hey look it's already night fall!" Sakura yelled as she and Karin stopped dancing.

"Yeah now that you mention it, it is starting to get dark already" Karin replied as they looked up "Sakura I have a really bad felling about something, I don't know about you, but I fell like that this festival is going to be like seven years ago" Karin confessed.

"Lets just hope it isn't, besides they might go to Gredoca, but hey do you see that guy in the blue shirt and black pants?" Sakura pointed out as Karin turned her head, they both looked at a guy wearing a blue shirt and black pants, his red hair was short and only went past his ears, he had a red love tattoo over one of his light blue eyes. "Go talk to him Karin" Sakura commanded as she shoved her friend a little.

"No, but only if you come with me" Karin said as she and Sakura walked over to the red headed guy, he heard them coming as he looked at the two girls standing in front of them.

"Well hello ladies, which one of you can I help" a small smile can across his face.

"Actually my friend Karin want's to know if you would like to dance with her and your name would be?" Sakura asked as he looked at Karin.

"Names Gaara and is this true Karin?" Gaara asked as he grabbed Karin's hand.

"Sure, I mean yeah it's true" Karin replied as she and Gaara walked closer to the live band as the two of them disappeared in the crowd.

"Once again mission complete" Sakura said as a man with a black salad bowl hair cut in a green jump suit approached Sakura.

"Um excuse me Sakura, but would you like to dance?" he asked his black eyes looked deep into Sakura's.

"Sure why not, but only one dance, got it Lee?" Sakura asked as she and Lee went over and joined Gaara and Karin as they dance to the music.

_**The Land of Deverta…**_

"Whoa this is more beautiful than I thought" Ino said as she walked through the flower filled streets. A soft beautiful music played through the streets as she saw a giant tree in the middle of the town that was surrounded by a live band playing the soft music. The tree was covered with newly flowers and flower buds growing on it and flowers were hung around and on it.

"Hey Ino!" Ino turned her head as she saw Lira running to catch up with her and right behind her was a man with red marks on his cheeks with short brown hair, he wore a grey jacket and tan shorts, as the two caught up with Ino.

"Oh hi Lira, who your friend?" Ino asked as Lira started to catch her breath as she put a hand on the mysterious man's back.

"This is my cousin, twice removed Kiba Inuzuka and he brought his dog Akamaru" Lira said as she shoved Kiba towards Ino who seemed to have a questioning face as she looked at Kiba.

"What dog I don't see no dog where is it?" Ino asked as a white haired dog popped out of Kiba's jacket. "Whoa, you put this little guy in your jacket?" Ino asked as she petted the small dog.

"Yeah well, he likes being in there, don't you Akamaru" Kiba said as he pulled the dog out of his jacket and gave it to Lira "Hold onto him okay Lira I'm gonna take your friend out" Kiba said as he wrapped his arm around Ino's waist. "Shall we" Kiba asked as he and Ino walked off "So what's your name?" Kiba asked as he looked at Ino with his big brown eyes.

"Ino Yamanaka" she replied.

"What a nice name if I do say so myself" Kiba said which made Ino laugh And how old are you?" he asked as they started to walk.

"I'm 23, why how old do I look to you?" Ino asked seeing worried.

"To me you look like you were 16 years old" Kiba answered which made Ino laugh even more.

"Man I can't believe what I did, do you Akamaru I mean seriously, right?" Lira asked the small dog, but the only response she got was a loud bark the small white haired dog. "Uh I can't believe it either" Lira said as put the dog down as the two of them walked off.

"Would you care to dance, Ino?" Kiba asked as the soft beautiful music played as they entered a large group of people dancing around in a ball room way, they were dancing around the tree

"Sure why not" Ino answered as the two started to dance. Ino was filled with happiness as she and Kiba danced, she felt a strange connection between them, something that she never felt before and she hoped that Kiba felt the same.

_**The Land of Seona…**_

The festival in the land of Seona to celebrate the sea as the streets were busy with people as they rocked out the night as a low lovely music played, they played there music near the ocean as people danced to it, they seemed very happy and full of joy. "Wow can you believe how cool this festival is Hinata?" May asked as she looked around, as they stood near the sea by only seven feet.

"Yeah especially tonight, since tonight is the night of the full moon" Hinata replied as they walked closer to the music.

May and Hinata continued to look around, until May elbowed Hinata in the arm "Hinata look at that guy over there I think he has his eye on you" May said pointing out a guy with long blonde hair that was tied up in a high pony tail, he wore a black cloak with red clouds on it his brown eyes looked back at Hinata and May.

"May I think he likes you" Hinata said as she started to walk away from May but continued to walk near the ocean.

"Oh come on it's been three months and three weeks since you broke up with dean and I think it's time that you have some fun with some one else, if you know what I mean" May said as she gave Hinata a wink.

"Um May, maybe if you like him them maybe you should go out with him if you know what I mean" Hinata said as she started to walk away as May went over to the blonde haired guy in the strange black coat.

"Uh those two should get a room if they know what's good for them" Hinata whispered as she heard a strange noise.

"JERK!" Hinata turned around as she saw May walk away in a frustration as the man was starting to get off the ground.

"Hey May, what's wrong with you, your there with that guy for like ten seconds and you called him a jerk, what did he say to you?" Hinata asked as the strange man walked over to them.

"Hang on a second babe" his voice was cracked and frankly he sounded like a jerk as he grabbed May's arm and started to pull her closer to him.

"HEY LET ME GO, HINATA HELP ME!" May yelled trying to escape from his grasp.

"Let my friend go!" Hinata yelled as she ran to catch up with the two as she grabbed May's arm and pried her away from the man "What is your problem, that's not how you make a first impression on a girl you bastard" Hinata said as she pushed May away from the trouble.

"Oh your much prettier than your friend and your name was Hinata right? How would you like to come to my place and do it?" he asked with a small laughter coming out.

"Bastard, how dare you say that to me!" Hinata said as she made her right hand into a tight fist as she throw it at the mans face as it hit him under his left eye. The man fell to the ground with a large red mark under his eye "That's what you get you jerk" Hinata said as she walked closer to the unconscious man as she grabbed both of his arms and spun him around, until she released him sending him flying towards one of the buildings.

He hit it back first as he landed on the ground face first coughing up blood, May looked at Hinata, surprised about what she did.

"May are you alright?" Hinata asked as she and May walked away.

"Yeah I'm fine I just can't believe what he said to me I just can't believe that he was even alive, thank you so much Hinata I just can't believe you slugged him under the eye how did you learn how to fight like that" May replied astonished by Hinata's strength.

"Yeah the only thing about growing up with Neji is that you learn to fight when your ten years old whether you like it or not, trust me he forced me to learn how to fight so that way when I started going out, that just in case I could punch them in the face if they ever said like what he said to us" Hinata confessed.

"Wow your life sounds ruff" May said as the two of them laughed about the past as they got closer to the music.

"Hinata, May!" the two of them turned around and saw Kurina running towards them "Are you guys alright I saw and kinda heard what happened?" Kurina asked about there safety.

"Where fine, but kinda shook up" May answered for her and Hinata as the three of them started to forget about what just happened and had fun that night, for now…

_**Vampire time…**_

"Alright here's plan, Naruto your going to Seona to get Hinata Hyuuga, since you specialize in water based attacks, you do know how to get her right?" Sasuke asked making sure Naruto knew what he was doing, do to his past history with trouble and girls.

"Defiantly, teme this will be the perfect catch no doubt about it, at all trust me, I have dreamed of this day for years" Naruto said laughing his freaking head off.

"Okay shut up Naruto" Sasuke said silencing Naruto "Any way Shikamaru do to your training in the mountains, you are going to get Ino Yamanaka, but be careful when your up there" Sasuke cautioned Shikamaru as he nodded his head.

"Don't worry I got it, Sasuke" Shikamaru said getting his assignment which he didn't think wasn't that tough at all. Naruto looked at Sasuke weirdly as he remembered the last girl.

"Hold on teme, if I get Hinata and Shikamaru retrieves Ino that means that your going after that Haruno girl right?" Naruto asked sounding stubborn about Sasuke's decision about there plan and placements.

"That Sakura girl, she's mine I need to get her neither you or Shikamaru could possibly do it, especially tonight" Sasuke replied making thoughts go through Naruto's and Shikamaru's heads.

"Hang on isn't tonight the night the festival of flowers for Deverta?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah and isn't it the festival of the sea for Seona and for the Konaha aren't they celebrating the forest festival or what?" Naruto asked with more of hi curiosity rising.

"You both are right, that's why we need to do it tonight, usually at these festival the men and women are so drunk that they don't remember what happened that night, but if there hung over that won't do any good for us cause obesity they'll remember that" Sasuke replied answering the question why they should retrieve them tonight. "Now let's put this plan into action" Sasuke commanded as the guys left the research room as they enter a long dark hallway, that seemed to go one forever, until a large wooden door started to go down showing the light from the full moon. The three men stepped into the moon light as they in hailed the fresh night air "Ah man it has been so long since we had fresh, right teme?" Naruto asked as he breathed it in.

"Yeah I guess, just don't in hail to much we don't want your head to get so much air that you forget the plan" Sasuke replied as a pair of black wings sprouted from his back that was twice his size. Naruto and Shikamaru did the same as a pair of black wings came out of there back too.

"Alright guys let's go, but just be careful we don't know if these three lands have gotten stronger or not" Sasuke said as the three of them leaped in the air there black wings flapped carrying them through the air as they soared through the night sky, until they split up. Naruto turned to the left as he headed for the sea, Shikamaru turned to the right in the direction of the large towering mountains and caught up speed wanting to make his mission fast, as Sasuke continued to go straight in the direction of the Konaha "Sakura…you will be mine" Sasuke whispered in the night air as he took up speed in the air.

_**Land of Deverta…**_

Ino and Kiba continued to dance as a group of people circled around them, Kiba spun Ino around as he dipped her towards the crowd and pulled her back up for there big finally, as they stopped the crowd clapped there hands as Ino looked into Kiba's eyes.

"Wow you're an amazing dancer Ino" Kiba complemented Ino which made her blush a light red color.

"Oh Kiba your so sweet" Ino said as she and Kiba walked away from the crowd unaware of the danger that was flying towards them, Kiba lowered his head towards Ino's as there lips were almost touching, until a giant fire ball flew through the air as it soared through the night until it hit the tree in the center of the giant road making every one retreat away from it to a safe distance "What's going on?" Ino asked sacredly about what happened.

A loud flapping noise came behind the crowd as they turned around and say a man with large black wings twice the size of his body in a green shirt and black shorts, with a pineapple hair cut looked at every one with his deep black eyes, he flicked his wrist up as a chunk of the ground came up to his height, he sat down on his still flapping his wings he looked like he was 24 years old.

"Greetings mortals, my name is Shikamaru Nara, sorry for ruining your fun here, but I have come here for one thing and one thing alone" Shikamaru said giving out his name,. "I wish for you mortals to bring me the female who goes by the name of Ino Yamanaka and if I do not have her them you can say what I did to that tree is what I will do to your village" Shikamaru demanded which made every one gasp, Kiba looked at Ino. Her blue eyes widened as she looked at Kiba, they knelt down to the ground "You mortals have two minutes or else I will burn this worthless village" Shikamaru said as a small grin creped up his face.

"Kiba what should I do if I don't go with him then he will destroy are village and if I do who knows what will happen to me?" Ino asked hoping that Kiba would know the answer.

"Ino, I don't know the only thing I know is that, do what ever you think is right although I would make it fast, because this guy looks serious about destroying the village" Kiba responded as he got up from the ground picking Ino up with him.

"_I have to do it or else every one here will die especially my friends and every one I've gotten close too"_ Ino thought to herself now knowing the answer to her question, she walked away from Kiba as she made her way to the front of the group. Ino bumped into Lira who was still holding Akamaru as she looked at Ino with her eyes widened.

"What are doing?" Lira asked as she looked back at Shikamaru.

"Doing what I think is right" Ino answered as she pushed Lira aside exposing herself "HEY VAMPIRE!" Ino yelled getting his attention as he looked down at Ino. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, what do you want with me any way?" Ino asked as Shikamaru jumped down from the ground that he raised up as it sunk back down to the earths ground.

"So you're the mortal, your definitely the one that I'm looking for" Shikamaru said as he looked deep into Ino's blue eyes.

Shikamaru's black eyes soon turned white as he continued to look at Ino's eyes as her blue eyes started to darken. "Perfect" he whispered as he pick Ino up bridal style as she creped her arms around his neck as she held onto him, as his black wings started to flap "Enjoy the rest of your night mortals while you still can" Shikamaru said as Kiba popped out of the crowd.

"You freak what are you going to with her?!" Kiba yelled as Shikamaru started to fly up with Ino under his vampire control, but he wouldn't answer as he soared away with Ino in his arms.

"_What is he going to do to me, where is he taking me any way, why does he want me?" _Ino asked herself in her mind as they continued to fly off.

"_This was too easy I wonder how Naruto and Sasuke are doing with there catch" _Shikamaru wondered as the cold night air blew against them.

_**Land of Seona…**_

Hinata and May continued to have fun during the night as Hinata stopped to catch her breath as she looked up at the night sky, as she stared up at the stars and the moon. Just then Hinata saw a dark figure fly through the sky as it headed towards the ocean as it splashed in the ocean water, Hinata elbowed May who was still dancing as she stopped and looked at Hinata. "Hey what was that for Hinata?" May asked rubbing her newly formed bruise.

"Come on May I think there's something heading for the ocean" Hinata said walking closer to the water until May grabbed her arm preventing her from going any farther "May let me go I need to check it out" Hinata said as she pulled away from May's grasp.

"Hinata come on it's the night of the festival and besides it must have been a bird and it might be diving for fish I mean seriously Hinata, this night only comes once every year, just have some fun tonight I mean you haven't been the same since Neji died so come on let's just have some fun" May begged as she grabbed Hinata again and pulled her away from the ocean, even though Hinata still looked at the ocean.

"Fine, but tomorrow were checking it out got it" Hinata commanded as she went back to having fun with her friend.

"Deal, fine what ever you say" May agreed as Hinata looked back at the water, but seemed like she didn't care as she looked back at May, unaware about what's coming up next.

Soon the waves from the ocean started to pick up into a high tide as the music stopped due to the fact that there instruments were now soaked now, but this wasn't a normal high tide as the waves started to splash against the ground and started to get closer to the crowd until every one was backed up against the buildings. Soon the water started to form a large circle as a dark figure emerged from the ocean water, it's large black wings creating the circle as it started to fly towards the frightened villagers as the ocean waved started to grow bigger splashing a few people.

Hinata and May ran to the back of the group trying to get away from the strange figure as it landed on the ground and stood in the moon light, Hinata saw a small opening as she looked through it to see a man with orange spiky hair in a orange t-shirt and black pants he seemed 24 as he looked around in the crowd "Names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here for a young maiden named Hinata Hyuuga" Naruto commanded as the crowd started to whisper thing.

Then the man from before came up from behind Hinata and May as he grasped the back of her kimono pulling her up from the ground as he dragged her away from May "Hey let me go you pervert" Hinata said as she struggled to get away from him as still hanged onto her kimono.

"Shut up this is what you get for punching my handsome face" he told Hinata as her energy did nothing for her as she was pulled away from the crowd as she saw May standing there just watching her friend being taken away. Naruto saw the strange man still holding Hinata as he pulled her up facing Naruto "Hey you, vampire or what ever you are here's the girl you want now leave us alone" he said sounding drunk.

"So you're the Hyuuga girl aren't you?" Naruto asked as he grabbed Hinata's arm, Hinata didn't answer Naruto's question "Well I'll take that as a yes" Naruto said as he cupped Hinata's chin between his thumb and forefinger as he started into her pure white eyes. _"This one is going to be a little bit harder then the others"_ Naruto thought to himself as Hinata's strength started to dissipate as she closed her eyes. Everyone gasped as Naruto caught the unconscious Hinata "Well my mission is done" Naruto said as he put Hinata in his arms bridal style as his large black wing flapped hard as he soon flew high up in the air.

Every one looked up as the guy who ratted out Hinata fell to the ground, Kurina looked up at the sky still looking at Hinata and Naruto as they disappeared into the sky. Kurina jumped up from building to building still looking at Hinata and Naruto as they started to grow father and farther away from the village. "Hinata why did I let this happen to you?" Kurina asked herself as the two disappeared.

_**The land of Konaha…**_

Sakura and Lee, Karin and Gaara danced there hearts out as they enjoyed every second they spent at the festival, Sakura soon bumped into Karin as they looked at each other. "Man I'm having so much fun, you?" Sakura asked hoping Karin heard her.

"Yeah me and my partner are having a lot of fun, it was nice of you to dance with Lee, you know that" Karin answered complementing Sakura on her choice.

"Yeah well I thought that maybe, just for one night I might as well dance with him" Sakura confessed as they continued to have fun as the music started to speed up as the night grew colder.

Then a large circle of fire surrounded around the large area setting the trees on fire trapping every one in it, making sure that no one could get in or out, the music stopped as every one started at a man with black raven hair with black large wings flapping out of his back he had on a black shirt and black pants he looked 25. Every one seemed scared like they saw him from before. He looked around with his black onyx eyes as he started down at the band and with a simple command with his mind blew them away making them hit a few people that were near them as he landed in the center of the group. "I'll make this quick I'm searching for the girl who goes by the name of Sakura Haruno, now where is she?" he asked not bothering to share his name.

Sakura and Karin knelt to the ground as they looked at the man through and opening, Sakura was scared that he knew her name, Sakura looked at Karin with the same look on her face as well "Karin what are we going to do he wants me?" Sakura asked worried about the decision she might make "I don't know, but I think, well I'm not against you and all, but maybe you should give your self up to him if you know what I mean, I mean he's the vampire lord I tried to tell you about, but you wouldn't listen because you were too busy trying to get a new kimono and maybe if you listened to me this might not have happened" Karin confessed as she got up from the ground. _"I need to do it or else are village will be destroyed, I can't believe I'm going to do it, but is it the right choice, still I need to do no matter what, oh man I hate this part" _Sakura thought to her self knowing the decision she made.

Sakura go up from the ground as she pushed aside the people away from her as she walked away from the villagers so that she exposed to herself to the mysterious man. "Here I am" Sakura said as the vampire walked over to her, as he cupped her chin between his thumb and forefinger as he stared I deep into her emerald green eyes.

"Now sleep, Sakura" Sasuke whispered a command as Sakura fell into him as he caught her in his strong arms, soon Lee ran out of the crowd coming towards Sasuke wit I high kick to the neck, but it was too late Sasuke gave a strong flap of his wings, making Lee flying back running into Gaara and Karin as the three of them fell to the ground. "That's enough I have what I needed, I'll let you mortals live for now, but if any of you try to get into are way then next time I will kill all of you" Sasuke warned as he put Sakura into his arms bridal style as he gave his wings a strong flap as he was soon up into the sky keeping Sakura close to him as they flew over the village and over the forest as the fire that he started, started to dissipate as the trees turned back to normal.

Sasuke flew in the sky with Sakura close to him as she buried her face in his chest as he was still unconscious, Sasuke looked down at her as she had a peaceful look on her face as he looked back up at the night sky which showed him the way. "Don't worry dear Sakura I'll find out the truth about you soon, no matter what I will see if you're my rare blood" Sasuke whispered into the night air.

---------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked chapter three, but I don't think I have enough reviews, so if I have four more reviews then I will started working on a new story for you guys to read and work on chapter four and will update it. So remember if I have four or more reviews for me to get more that a total of ten or more I will make chapter four even better and will work on a new story although I might have to warn you guys that since school will start soon you guys might have to wait a week a two just for a stinking chapter. BYE. (Very, very, very evil laughter).


	4. Chapter 4

Alright people here's chapter four sorry about the wait, but I got it done no matter what.

Hall of Fame:

xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx

Tiger Priestess

sCaRv3s

XXbite-me-sexyXX

Chapter 4

----------------------------------

_**When we last left off…**_

"_Don't worry dear Sakura I'll find out the truth about you soon, no matter what I will see if you're my rare blood" Sasuke whispered into the night air._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Shikamaru waited in front of the castle with there victims still in there arms as they waited for Sasuke to arrive as there wings were retreated back into there backs. "Naruto what did you do to that mortal any way, I mean why is she asleep?" Shikamaru asked as Hinata was still asleep in his arms.

"It's just her eyes that didn't have any color at all it was just pure white, but it was either taking her the hard way or taking her while she was asleep, so I had to chose the easy way" Naruto answered as he looked at Ino who was still under Shikamaru's control. "Speaking of which, why is your mortal under your spell still I mean seriously why the hard way and not the easy way?" Naruto asked curious about Shikamaru's decision.

"Hey I wanted to make it quick and I did so the hard way is the easy way for me" Shikamaru asked as he looked around in the sky. "Man where's Sasuke, he never takes this long" Shikamaru wondered as Sasuke still carrying Sakura in his arms flew down to the ground as he landed in front of his friends as his wings withdrew back into his back.

"Hey guys, sorry that I'm late, but I had to take care of a pest that almost got into my way" Sasuke said as the two other looked at Sakura as she still slept in his arms.

"So this is the mortal, huh it's strange but she has pink hair and yet it's tied up with a black ribbon, what is this girl a mix matcher?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sakura.

"Just shut up let's go inside and wake these mortals" Sasuke said as they enter the castle as they walked into the long dark hallway, after ten feet of walking they turned to the right as a another long hallway came into sight as they walked to the end of it.

Shikamaru moved in front of them as he put Ino down on her feet "Stay here" Shikamaru commanded as Ino stood still.

"Yes master" Ino replied as Shikamaru opened the door "Ino come here" Shikamaru commanded as Ino and him entered a very small room, Sasuke and Naruto still holding there mortals in there arms as they entered the room. The room had a candle in each of the four corners, there was three chains, chained up to the wall two of them near the corners as the third one was in the middle they seemed long enough for them to get closer to each other, Shikamaru shut the door behind them.

Sasuke knelt down to the cold cement ground as he gently put Sakura down near the corner as he grabbed her left hand, as he grabbed an open cold medal wrist band that was attached to the chains. Sasuke closed the wrist band around Sakura's wrist as he gently put it down, he watched Naruto as he did the same. Sasuke looked behind Naruto as he saw Shikamaru watching Ino put the cold wrist band around her left wrist.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto took three steps away from the girls as they gave one snap of there fingers and watched as Ino's dark blue eyes turned back to normal as she steadily looked around the room as she saw the two other girls and then she looked at Shikamaru, until Sakura and Hinata started to gain consciousness.

Sakura got up into a sitting position as she looked at Hinata who was down on her knees as they saw and Ino who was sitting with her legs crossed with a hand on her head as Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke were standing in front of them "You, were have you taken us, you blood sucking freaks?!" Sakura yelled getting up from the ground as she started to charge to Sasuke with her right hand in a very tight fist, until the chains limits pulled her back, causing her to fall to the ground as she landed pretty damn hard, making Sakura gasp in pain. "What the hell, when did this chain get around my wrist, what are you freaks going to do to us?!" Sakura yelled as she got off the ground.

"She's right, what have you done to us?" Hinata asked sacredly as she slowly got off the ground brushing off the dirt from her kimono.

"Yeah you better let us go or else" Ino commanded as she also got up as all three of the girls looked at the vampires that stood before them.

"Alright that's enough out of all of you, you are here for a reason, but we won't tell you that yet, but if we ever give you an order and you refuse to obey it and decide to take a chance that is the last thing that you will ever do in your entire life. The last three mortals who were here before you guys, well lets just say we had a little fun with them" Sasuke told the three girls as Shikamaru and Naruto started to laugh as they tried to hide there laughter from the night five years ago.

"So you just took us from are villages for nothing, just for your disgusting games that you vampires play on us, what do you think of us your servants?" Sakura asked angrily as Sasuke looked at her with his crimson red eyes. "Well were not servants, were real human beings, were not put on this earth just for your games or as your bloody food diet, you vampires don't even remember what it was like when you were mortals do you. That's because you don't you traded your human emotions and memories just so that you could gain power, no wonder the war started between us, and to think that when I was little I thought I could trust you, well I guess I was wrong" Sakura spoke the truth as Sasuke walked over to her as she refused to look at him.

Sakura was unaware that Sasuke was near her, until he cupped her chin between his finger and thumb as Sakura looked into Sasuke's red crimson eyes that burned into hers "You listen here and listen good, don't you dare get on my bad side or else I won't go easy on you" Sasuke told Sakura as he pushed Sakura away making her back up against the wall. "We'll have one of are maids bring you mortals something to eat tomorrow morning, until then good-night ladies" Sasuke said as he, Naruto and Shikamaru as they slammed the door shut as Sakura shrunk back to the cement ground.

Hinata walked over to Sakura as she knelt down to the ground "Um are you okay…I'm sorry what's your name?" Hinata's small soft voice asked as Sakura looked up at the purple haired girl in the light, sky blue kimono her pure white eyes looked at Sakura. Ino walked over too after she saw Sakura look up.

"Sakura…my name is Sakura Haruno and right now I think I'm in hell and who are you guys any way?" Sakura asked curiously as she saw Ino in her golden yellow kimono with the multi-color flowers.

"Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata introduced her self as she and Sakura got up from the ground.

"And I'm Ino Yamanaka" Ino replied.

The three girls huddled together as they room was freezing cold, they hoped there body heat would keep themselves warm until, or hopefully one of the maids would bring them some blankets, they all knew that the three vampires want something out of them. "Any way Sakura are you okay, you seemed kinda scared, but are you alright?" Hinata and Ino asked Sakura worried about what just happened minutes ago.

"Yeah I'm defiantly fine, and I wasn't scared I was worried that he have me for dinner" Sakura replied as the three girls laughed there heads off about what Sakura said. "So which one of those vampires got you guys, for me I had the leader, you see my friend Karin told me a few years ago that she and her two cousins could communicate through there mind. Any way we were having at the festival of the forest and next thing I know the whole area where the trees circle around it set on fire and the band that was playing was pushed aside by a mysterious force, so the whole village looks up and there he is flouting right down to the center of the festival and commands that I come to him. So I do what I think is right and that was the biggest mistake I made, but if I didn't make it I think he would just burn down the village and then get me, still I would still be here" Sakura told the girls as they looked at Sakura with a surprised look on there face. "What's wrong with you guys?" Sakura asked the others.

"I have a friend who can spy on the vampires and they can communicate through there minds too" Hinata replied surprised that some one else knew her friends cousin.

"Same here, but any way your story is almost like mine Sakura, I mean I was dancing with a handsome man and just before we kissed the giant tree in the middle of the festival caught on fire, and next thing I know the vampire with the pineapple hair cut flies over head and brings up a giant piece of the ground and tells us that he would burn down are so called worthless village. So I decide to give myself up to him so that way my friends could live longer than me and so that my parents grave could stay safe" Ino told the other two.

"Wow so on a scale of one through ten what would you rate him Ino?" Sakura asked due to her curiosity levels rising due to the fact that she had been kidnapped by vampires and doesn't know why she's there.

"Well I would give him a eleven so he broke the scale" Ino answered as she giggled a little from her answer, Hinata's and Sakura's mouths opened a little after Ino said that Kiba broke the scale. "Any way Hinata how did you get here I mean what did that vampire do to bring you here?" Ino asked Hinata as she remembered what happened.

"Well, everything was going well that night except my cousin died three months ago and well I was trying to get my old self back, so when I was hanging out with May and next thing I know I see this black thing fly across the sky and landed in the ocean. So I try to go after it, but May stops me and tells me that I haven't been the same since Neji died so I decided that me and her were going to check it out in the morning, but then all of a sudden the ocean waves started to get bigger and bigger and getting closer to us. So as soon as every one was backed up against the buildings, that guy with the spiky orange haired guy comes over and looks around, but he didn't threatened us, like what he did to you guys and than this guys who I punch in face, because he wanted to do it with me comes up from the side of me and pulls me away from May and bring me to the vampire and the rest is blank" Hinata remember putting a hand on her forehead wanting to forget the bad memory.

Hours had went by as they talked the night away about there life and there family and how they died soon the door opened, the three girls back up against the wall as they didn't know who could be coming into the small isolated room, as a woman with blonde hair that was held back into four pony tails, she had on a black kimono with a white strip around the ends of her sleeves as she gently pushed the door shut. She had in her hands three red colored blankets as her light blue eyes looked at the girls sitting in front of her "Lord Sasuke thought that you guys would get cold so he ordered me to bring you some blankets" she told the girls as the tension in then started to fade away. "Any way my name is Temari and I shall be helping you survive while you're here" Temari told them as she handed them a blanket. "The only thing I can't do it give you the key to those medal wrist bands that your wearing I wish I could, but I can't besides I know how you guys fell, any way which one of you was taken by Shikamaru?" Temari asked as she gave each of the girls a blanket as they wrapped it around themselves, as they had a questioning look on there face.

"The guy with the pineapple hair cut?" Temari as Ino raised her hand up a little, "Man do I feel sorry for you, you see Shikamaru was the one who took a bite out of me more than fifty years ago and transformed me into this, so now I serve him, Naruto, and prince Sasuke Uchiha ever since than, but if I were you guys I would forget about your friends and family just in case" Temari told her story and told the girls about the trouble that would happen if they didn't. "Any way if you guys are thinking of a plan to get away from here then I would do it right now" Temari gave the girls some advice as she walked towards the door as something from her sleeve dropped to the ground as it made a silent landing.

Sakura saw it, but didn't move until Temari shut the door as she left them alone, Sakura crawled over to the small item as Ino and Hinata looked at Sakura curiously. Sakura grabbed the small thing as she brought it up to her eyes as she inspected the item, her eyes widened as she realized what it was as she went back to the other two. "Hey guys do you know what this is?" Sakura asked sarcastically as she showed it to them, it looked like a silver bobby pin.

"Yeah it's a silver hair clip" Ino answered as she looked at Sakura wondering what she was thinking.

"No that's not it, it's are key out of this place, before my parents died they taught me how to use a bobby pin as a replacement key just incase when I was older I needed to pick a lock or two" Sakura told the girls as there faces lit up with happiness.

"Thank goodness we have someone who can help us" Hinata said with relief as they high fived each other, as Sakura went to work on her metal wrist band as she moved the hair pin back and forth in the lack until she heard a loud snap as the wrist bands grip lessened on her, as it dropped to the ground, the metal made a loud landing as it feel against the warm cement ground. "Yes, go Sakura, you really know how to do this" Hinata complemented as Sakura grabbed her wrist as she got to work on Hinata's metal wrist band.

"Thanks Hinata, just hold on Ino I'll get to you soon" Sakura told Ino as Hinata's wrist band snapped open as it hit the ground "Ino let me see your wrist and after that lets get the heck out of here" Sakura said as Ino gave Sakura her wrist as she work with the bobby pin for the last time as she used it as a key for all three of them to get out of that small room. Until Ino's wrist band opened and released her from it's impaling grasp, as it landed to the cement ground, the three girls got up from the ground brushing off the dirt from there kimonos as they quietly walked over to the door.

"Okay now we have to be very quiet we don't want them to find us or else they might drink are blood and I don't want to be there next meal, I would like to continue to live until I die and I don't want that to be when I'm 24, understand me?" Sakura asked making sure they under stood as they nodded there head. "Alright lets do this" Sakura said as she turned the knob slowly and quietly as she saw the long dark hallway "I just hope one of you guys has a flare on you right now cause that could really come in handy oh I'd say right about now?" Sakura said as she looked at the others.

"Oh wait I think I remember to bring one with me just in case" Hinata said as she bent down to ground slightly bring up her kimono as she reached for a red stick tied to her ankle with yellow straps as she let them fall to the ground as she got up and gave it to Sakura.

"Wow your really prepared Hinata aren't you, your really lucky that Neji kept a close eye on you when he was still alive" Ino said as she patted Hinata on the back as Sakura dragged the flare across the ground as a bright crimson light lit up. Sakura put out in front of her as she saw the path a little brighter.

"Alright lets move" Sakura said as they ran through the hallway, making trying to make it out of there alive "Okay it any thing looks like they way out take it, but make sure that were together we can't split up, if we do then we'll just fall into there trap" Sakura told them as she saw a large black door as the hallway started to end, they slowed down as they drew closer to it.

"What do you think it is?" Hinata asked nervously as Sakura walked overt to it "Sakura what are you doing what it that isn't the door?" Hinata asked worried about Sakura's safety.

"This might be it, this might be the answer were looking for, about why they chose us, we need to look in here and then we get out of here, trust me I know what I'm doing guys" Sakura said reassuring her new friends, as she started to the door slightly, as the flare went out and left them in darkness, she opened the door wider as they could see a bright light shining out from the door. "We need to go in" Sakura said as she went into the room as Ino and Hinata followed her until she stopped them as they stood in front of a stair case.

"What do you thinks down there?" Ino asked Sakura as she started to walk down the stairs.

"What ever is down there we need to find out no matter what it might be" Sakura answer as the two others trailed behind her as they threw caution to the wind. The stair case continued to go on until the light got impenetrably bright.

They were surrounded by four large statues that resembled there four vampire gods as a three candles were lit in there hands, the wax feel down to he ground as it made a small messy pile of frozen, solid wax "What do you think this place is Sakura?" Hinata asked as they walked by the four vampire gods.

"I studied there vampire lords when I was little the four gods Rena, Atana, Laspana, and Sena were the first vampires that were made by the darkness that surrounded are world and soon it tasted human blood and created them, the women Sena and Rena gave birth to an army of vampires thanks to Laspana and Atana so now were stuck with them. I also read that if all four of there statues are here that must mean that there prophecy lies here too" Sakura told them as she ran to the end of the room as a giant wall stood there with in gratings in it as Sakura ran her fingers along it.

"Well can you read it?" Ino and Hinata asked as Sakura looked closely at the wall as her emerald eyes opened wide "Sakura what does it say?" Ino asked nervously as Sakura looked at them.

"This isn't good are you guys sure you want to know?" Sakura asked as they nodded there heads "Alright it says…

----------------------------------------------------

Okay that's it for this chapter guys, oh and I'm working on a new story so when chapter one is done I'll let you guys know.

Alright here's the question for this chapter if guys had the chance to become a vampire would you take it, please be specific. Thanks for every thing guys I hoped you enjoyed it. BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys here is chapter five of the story hope you like it. And yes it counts if you review me more than once for one chapter, thank you to the member who asked me this.**

**Hall of Fame:**

**Cherry-chan14**

**xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX**

**xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx**

**Tiger Priestess**

**sCaRv3s**

**XXbite-me-sexyXX**

**Chapter 5**

**----------------------------------**

_**When we last left off…**_

_Well can you read it?" Ino and Hinata asked as Sakura looked closely at the wall as her emerald eyes opened wide "Sakura what does it say?" Ino asked nervously as Sakura looked at them._

"_This isn't good are you guys sure you want to know?" Sakura asked as they nodded there heads._

_-------------------------------------_

Sasuke sat there in the throne were he killed his older brother for the throne and were Itachi had killed his father and his mother, his eyes were closed as he thought to himself in total silence. Then the door opened slightly as he opened his pure dark onyx eyes and saw a woman with green apple colored eyes and long light blue colored hair that reached her knees, as she had on a dark purple kimono as she walked over to Sasuke as she stood only a few feet away from him. She greeted him with a bow as she knelt to the ground with her head down "Lord Sasuke your friends Naruto and Shikamaru told me that they need you for something important in prisoner sell 15 they said that it was very important that you get there right away" she told him her voice was like honey, pure and sweet as Sasuke walked over to her as she rose up from the ground.

"Did they say any thing else, Amber?" Sasuke asked her as turned her back and walked over to the large double doors.

"No, but they told me to bring you and that's all" Amber told him as the two left the throne room and entered the long dark hallway which seemed to connect every room to each other and to the entire castle as Sasuke and Amber walked through the castle as they walked past the prison cells as they finally reached cell 15 as a bright, dim light shinned through the door, as Amber pushed the door open as it showed Shikamaru and Naruto were standing in front of wall were the chains were lying on the ground like some one just broke out of there, Temari stood behind them with a scared, and worried look on her face like it was her fault. "Shikamaru, Naruto, were are the girls that were once here before, they didn't escape now did they?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the room Amber followed behind him as she stood next to Temari looking at the wall.

"Sasuke they escaped all because a certain some one dropped a hair pin before she left and one of them used it to free herself and the two other bitches that escaped" Shikamaru told Sasuke as he went over to Temari "It's your turn now Temari now explain it to Sasuke, willya" Shikamaru told Temari as he walked over to her as he grabbed Temari's arm tightly as he pulled her past him he threw her at the wall.

Temari hit the wall hard as Shikamaru went up to her "I'm so sorry lord Sasuke I let you down" Temari told Sasuke as Shikamaru grabbed the top of Temari's shirt and pulled her through Naruto, Sasuke, and Amber as he tossed her into the hallway as she hit the cold cement ground hard.

"Listen Temari I will deal with you later after I find that mortal woman I will get back at you understand me!" Shikamaru yelled at her as she had tears fill her eyes as they fell from her eyes and hit her kimono. "Now go to your room understand me?" Shikamaru asked as she nodded her head as she got off of the ground and brushed the dirt off from her kimono as she ran off into the darkness.

"Wait lord Sasuke I can smell blood three different types of blood and they might be from the girls, I mean there on there metal wrist bands lord Sasuke, look for self milord" Amber told Sasuke as he went over to the metal wrist band that held Sakura's wrist in it. She probably might have bleed from the struggling and to try to hit Sasuke with that punch from before.

Sasuke pulled it up as he could smell Sakura's scent on it as his eyes opened wide, as the smell of blood was strong and powerful, he looked back at Naruto and Shikamaru as he put it down "She's right guys there blood is one it, thank you Amber" Sasuke said as she blushed a little "Alright guys I want you to research lab and grab a blood stick it's the only way we can keep there scent alive" Sasuke commanded as the two nodded and ran off.

"I should probably go with them milord I'll be right back" Amber told Sasuke as he grabbed her wrist before she could go any further, as she looked back at him with her bright lime green eyes that shinned in the candle light. Sasuke pulled Amber towards him as he cupped the side of her face with one hand and lowered his head as there brows touch "Milord what are you doing?" Amber asked nervously as Sasuke pressed his lips against hers in a warm kiss, as if it meant a thank you to her. The kiss ended to soon as he released Amber, as she took a few steps back.

"Thank you Amber" Sasuke said to her as she nodded her head and ran out of the room trying to check up with Naruto and Shikamaru not stunned or surprised by the sudden kiss. Sasuke looked at the metal wrist bands still reeking of blood "Well little Sakura it looks like you can't get away from me, nice try though" Sasuke whispered to himself not moving from his spot as he tried to think of place where Sakura, Hinata, and Ino might be, but not outside, the blood was to rip for her to be outside right now.

_**Now back to the girls…**_

Sakura took a deep breath as she reread the prophecy making sure that when she told her friends they would understand it alright it says:

"The one who posses the blood of an angel and demon, shall be the one who recovers faster than normal mortals, she the one who seems to be a celestica angel from heaven, shall be the one who the lord shall feast on every night as they supply her with the same amount of blood they took, they shall transform her from a mortal to a vampire with a single bite from there neck. There shall be three only one will be the one, once she will be found, they shall be the one who can stop the blood cravings excepts for there's, that is the sacrifice that they will have to make in order for there race to continue on for the generations to go by as the two live for an eternity"

Sakura explained the prophecy as Ino and Hinata looked at her with confused eyes "I'm guessing you guys don't know what it really means, so it looks like I have to tell you what it means in a simpler way" Sakura took a deep breath as she tried to think of a way to say it. "The one who seems pure and the one who seems kind, the one who sees the value in vampires shall be the one who is the rare blood, the one with angels blood who seems like a celestic being put on this world to feed us, but only one of us. The current vampire lord shall have this one and no one else, if he is to bite the wrong girl than he shall be doomed with that mortal as his and not the real rare blood, is that more simpler for you guys?" Sakura asked as they nodded there heads.

"Okay so they think were some rare blood which can help stop the vampires from feeding on are kind you got to kidding me Sakura?" Ino asked as Sakura shook her head in disagreement. "Well we have to find a way out of here or else if that prophecy is right than we all might be bitten by a vampire and I'm not ready to die yet" Ino confessed as Sakura tried to think of a way out, until it hit her.

"Wait Ino you weren't knocked out by the vampire with pineapple hair cut were you?" Sakura asked Ino as she tried to remember the incident again. Ino soon snapped her fingers remembering it.

"Well you see he didn't knock me out her controlled my mind and made me follow him, and while I was walking with him I think I remember the way out of here, but we have to be very careful" Ino told them as she tried to have way. "Come on we can get out of here in less than five minutes if we run!" Ino yelled as she ran past the four gods of the vampires and made her way to the stair case as Sakura and Hinata followed behind them.

The trio climbed up the stair case, as they tried to get out of there as fast as possible so that they wouldn't become the vampires next meal or there next bride, neither of them wanted that at all or else they would suffer big time with them.

They soon reached the closed door as they quietly opened it searching the area for any signs of vampires, as Hinata tapped on Sakura's shoulder "What?" Sakura whispered as Hinata pointed at the flare as they could see that the flares light was starting to go out and they didn't have much time left before it dies out. "Hey Ino" Sakura whispered as they walked in the dark hallways with the dying flare in Hinata's hands.

"What?" Ino whispered as Sakura told Ino that the flare was almost dead "Alright than lets run for it" Ino whispered as she grabbed Sakura's hand as she grabbed Hinata's hand as they went off running as Ino took two turns before they could see a light creeping out from the large wooden door "Come on the outside is just threw that door" Ino whispered as there hearts started to pump, what would happen if there were vampires waiting on the other side for them, what if is was a trap. Ino went over to the door as she put a hand on the open spot as she slipped her fingers to the other side as she felt cold night wind blow against them as she gave a silent, quick pull of the door, as the trio could see the other side as they blocked there eyes from the blazing moon light they seemed like they were in that castle dungeon for days.

"My gosh that light is bright" Hinata said as she walked out side, as the flares red light dyed away "We must have been in there for an entire day or so, it just hurts to be out here" Hinata complained as her eyes adjusted to the moon light. "Alright what's the plan?" Hinata asked as she looked at the others.

"Well I'm heading back to the land of Deverta and going to get back my man Kiba" Ino told the others as they seemed surprised that she would go back to the mountains just to get a guys back, which seemed both romantic and strange at the same time to both of them. "And get back to work at the flower shop, now I know it seems strange why I would, but I know how to climb up that mountain terrain so how about you guys?" Ino asked about her friends who just broke out of the vampire's castle.

"Well I'm going back to Seona and help my friend get away from that pervert that tried to get her with him" Hinata said telling them how she would try to save her friend.

"As for me I'm going back to Konaha and get back on with my life so I guess were all going are separate ways I mean Ino's going to the east, Hinata's going to the west and as for me I'm going north, good luck to guys" Sakura told her friends as they all high fived each other good bye in the warm night air.

"Alright well good bye I hope we met again soon" Ino told Sakura and Hinata as the nodded in agreement.

"Good bye" Sakura and Hinata at the same time as they faced the direction that they were going in as they started to run off as they all disappeared behind the forest trees trying to get here ways back home.

All three of them knew that it was going to take them along time to get back to there homes, but they had to it was the only way for them to be free is if they hid away from the vampires that were after them.

_**Inside of the castle…**_

Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru check each metal wrist band that had held there maiden that they had captured as rubbed a strange white stick against them as they gathered a crimson like color on it. Sasuke got off the ground as he held the white stick in his hand as Naruto and Shikamaru did the same as they looked to see that there maidens didn't get out of there cell for awhile "Alright lets get going we don't know where they might be" Sasuke told the two others as they nodded there heads in agreement, as Amber entered into cell 15.

"Lord Sasuke I think I might know were those women went, you see I felt a strange cold air blow through the hallways, so I went to main gate and I saw that is was open, so I believe that there already outside in the forest trying to get back to there village, but I think you're the only ones who can smell there blood" Amber told them of her find as she took the white sticks from there hands. "I hope you guys know what there blood smells like, because this is for the collection of the woman that Naruto thought were he rare bloods" Amber told the them as she walked away from the cell and walked in the dark hallway disappearing as usual.

"Okay I like Amber, but it kinda freaks me out when she pops in like that, but at least she knows were are woman went right teme?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he left the cell. "Hey were are you going?!" Naruto yelled as he could probably think about what Sasuke was doing, as they ran out of the cell trying to catch up with his friend who wasn't far away from them.

"Listen if Amber is right than it looks like that Shikamaru has to go to the side of the forest which leads to the mountains and you have to take the side of the forest which leads to the ocean, and as for me I have to take the path with leads to Sakura's area" Sasuke explained as Naruto and Shikamaru nodded there heads as they could fell the cold air coming out of the opened door as it started to fell like night fall. As they turned the corner they could see the night sky as they moon light shinned through the opened door as they made there way out of the castle as they entered the outside of the castle.

"Okay good luck and once we get the woman back we'll back here right?" Shikamaru asked as he, Naruto, and Sasuke drew there wings out of there backs as they started to float off the ground in a hover.

"Yeah any way make it fast so that way we get this over with" Sasuke told the others as he flew off in the direction that Sakura went in as the two others did the same to find there mates. _"Sakura I swear that when I find you I will get back at you_" Sasuke thought to himself as he could smell Sakura's blood in the air and in the forest the way that she went.

_**Ino's side…**_

Ino ran in the forest that was darkened by the trees that towered over her, blocking the moons light from reaching her and showing the way as she wanted to get back to her home to see Kiba again and to make sure that, that vampire would not come after her again, but she didn't know if they would happen or not. "Aw man it feels like I've been running for hours I have to hurry and get to the mountain peak were at least I can get there soon" Ino whispered to herself as the path of trees didn't seem to end, but she knew that when she was close enough that the scent of mountain flowers would be near.

Ino ran as fast as she could as she could faintly smell flowers in the distance, she knew that she was getting near and she wanted to get home no matter what.

**Flap, flap…**

Ino stopped in her tracks as she heard what seemed like wings flying in the night as she looked up in the sky as she couldn't see the night sky from the trees, she looked around as she didn't see a wide opening for her to go through to see what's above her. She then remembered that near the mountains was a clear area, with that in mind she ran off full speed towards the mountains as she smelled the scent of flowers starting to increase as she saw a bright light that came off the moon as she entered the clear area.

Ino saw the large mountain as she saw a climbing rope that someone must of left behind, as she heard the wings that were above her starting to increase, she looked back as she saw Shikamaru hovering above her in the sky as he lowered down to the ground. She didn't move as she saw him touch the ground as his wings gently flapped as he looked at her with his dark eyes "I finally caught you Ino, I have to tell you that your pretty fast my love" Shikamaru told Ino as he walked over to her, as she was face to face with the one who was after her.

"What do you want?" Ino asked sacredly worried about what he would say.

"All I want is you" Shikamaru whispered to Ino "Even if your not the rare blood the minute I saw your picture I know that you were the one for me, and I don't know if I'm right for you?" Shikamaru asked Ino as she thought of all this.

She was afraid that if she said yes that Shikamaru would take her away and treat her like an animal or would he treat her like she wanted, he would love her understand her, be with her every moment of there life. She also thought if she had said no that she would never see Kiba, but he wasn't all that good looking, she knew what she had to say.

"Shikamaru if I agree to be with you would you treat me as if I was the most important thing to you?" Ino asked nervously as she didn't know what his answer would be.

"Ino I would treat you the way you wanted to be treated like you were my goddess no matter what I will always love you" Shikamaru told Ino as she felt happiness and not fear from seeing him as she finally new that he was serious.

"Have long have you felt this way about me?" Ino asked Shikamaru, as he gazed into her blue eyes.

"I've felt like this for you for more than five years, so what's you answer Ino I need to know?" Shikamaru asked as he waited for her reply.

"Well I don't know from when you scared my whole village about you taking me away and also locking me away in a cell, oh and taking me away from my date Kiba I don't know what I should say" Ino explained to Shikamaru as he seemed surprised as he heard the name Kiba.

"Wait you met Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka, did he have a white dog with him named Akamaru?" Shikamaru asked as Ino remembered about Kiba.

"Yeah why do you know him or something, I mean how do you know that much about him?" Ino asked Shikamaru about her once date.

"Lets just say that dog boy isn't what he seems, sure he's nice and a great person, but thing is he's a werewolf and he's dog is just a person transformed by him to serve him until the end of time. If I didn't come when I did you would have been found in the forest dead and ripped to shreds, he doesn't care about any one all he wants is some one that is pretty and nice as you are. Drain your soul from your body so that they could live for another fifty years" Shikamaru explained to Ino as she finally seemed grateful that he took her away.

"That's why you wanted to came after me and wanted to get me out of there as soon as possible you wanted to get me away from Kiba" Ino finally realized as Shikamaru nodded his head "I guess I'm grateful that you came and took me away from him, thank you Shikamaru" Ino told Shikamaru as a slight smile came across her face.

"So what do you say will you be my girl?" Shikamaru asked as he walked closer to Ino as he put his hands around her waist as he pulled her closer to him as he held her tight as their bodies were against each other as Ino's heart beat started to beat so loudly that Shikamaru could fell it against his chest.

"Yes" Ino replied to him as Shikamaru had finally decided to do what he should of done what he wanted to do for more than five years, as he pressed his lips against her soft lips as kissed her gently. He titled her chin up a little as he deepened the kiss as he tried to keep his fangs shrunken in his mouth, as he didn't want to scare her.

He pulled away as he put Ino in his arms, he leaped from the ground as she rapped her arms around his neck holding on tight as she soared off into the night taking her away from the future that she wanted, but now regretted as she could see that a life with a vampire would be easier than a life with a werewolf who would just want to drink you soul and let her rot away. She would rather life for an eternity than die.

----------------------------------------------

Alright guys listen I can't think of thing else for the other two girls, but don't worry and if I changed it up is because well this story needs is a little romance, but not like the things that I read seriously.

Just wait for chapter six, I won't take that long seriously (Not kidding seriously not I can get this done in two days so by the end of the week.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright people this is what you have been waiting for it's the one and only CHAPTER 6!! Hope you guys like it!

Oh and p.s. Sasuke kissed Amber as a thank you trust me he's not going to be a soon-to-be- cheating boyfriend or at least not a boy friend but more than that. AND I HAVE SAID ENOUGH SO DON'T EXSPECT ANYTHING ELSE FROM ME. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I'M TERRIBLE AT THIS, GOD I SUCK!

Hall of Fame:

Cherry-chan14

xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX

xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx

Tiger Priestess

sCaRv3s

XXbite-me-sexyXX

Chapter 6

-----------------------------------

_When we last left off…_

_He pulled away as he put Ino in his arms, he leaped from the ground as she rapped her arms around his neck holding on tight as she soared off into the night taking her away from the future that she wanted, but now regretted as she could see that a life with a vampire would be easier than a life with a werewolf who would just want to drink you soul and let her rot away. She would rather life for an eternity than die._

_**Now it's Hinata's time to shine…**_

Hinata ran as fast as she could as the cold night air blew against her face and through her hair, she had to get away she needed to get away as she didn't want to become a vampires meal right in the very spot that she would soon be standing in. The path she chose was the closest way to get to the ocean as the road was covered with green grass that was frozen was the nights frost as she could hear the crunches that it made every time she took a quick step. By now Hinata thought that she closer to the sea and hopped that she could smell the sea air, but she was mistaken as she couldn't even hear the waves brush against the wet warm sand, she use to play on when she was younger.

Hinata just wanted to get home to get away from all that she had been through for the last almost two days she didn't want to lose her life, she didn't want to die, she wanted to stay alive and have a better life. As Hinata ran she heard a strange noise fill the air above her as she didn't bother to look up, but to just keep running all she could think about was home, her friends, and every one she knew. The noise above her started to get louder as she could fell a cool wind blow against her back.

Hinata stopped in front of a large oak tree, it was the thickest and tallest one she had ever seen, but she wondered why was it blocking her way, the strange noise started to get louder and louder as she tried to find a way to get around the over size large tree. Hinata turned around as she saw in the open moon light, Naruto standing right in the light of the moon as she saw he didn't pull his wings back into his back as the pair of black wings flapped slowly. Hinata saw as it glistened in the moon light making each of the black feathers shine brightly and beautifully as all Naruto did was just stand there and look at her. "Well Hinata I guess I have you trapped" Naruto told Hinata as her checks started to blush a hot pink color as she saw Naruto's lips form a small grin "Hinata don't make this harder than this has to be, just come with me and you'll be okay. I mean that is what your cousin wants or at least that's what Neji told me" Naruto explained to Hinata as her white eyes widened.

"How do you know about my cousin, Neji tell me the truth right now" Hinata commanded, as Naruto let out a long sigh.

"I was there when I saw your bro… I mean cousin was attacked by that large mother mountain lion" Naruto told Hinata as she shook her head in disagreement.

"No my best friend May, she's a physic and she told me that you and your other two friends were asleep for more than five years" Hinata told Naruto as he nodded his head lightly.

"I was, but some how I was able to have a ghost like life form from one of my dreams and he saw me after the lion attacked him, but when he saw me all he said to me was _'please protect my last and younger cousin for me she needs not a human, but some one who is a vampire to protect her… she's all that's left of are clan and are family. I might have been wrong about you vampires… but I need to trust you, and if you make sure Hinatas safe than I know I made the right…choice' _that's all he said to me" Naruto told Hinata as he could see that warm tears slide down her face as she leaned against the large tree.

Hinata put her face in her hands as she started to weep about what Naruto said what her only cousin had told him to do, but question is why would Neji ask a vampire to do that "I…I don't under…stand…wh…why?" Hinata asked herself. Naruto walked over to Hinata as he wrapped his arms around her as Hinata dropped her hands from her face as she saw Naruto's blue eyes look straight into her pure white eyes as they still started to leak tears, as Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him as her face was against his chest as he held her tightly.

"Hinata calm down I need to tell you some thing no vampire has ever said before to any mortal" Naruto said to Hinata as she looked up into Naruto's blue eyes that held her gaze. Naruto took a deep breath as he finally got the courage to say something to Hinata "I love you Hinata" Naruto told Hinata telling her the truth as she buried her face in his chest and continued to cry her eyes out like crazy, as Naruto held her tighter in his arms as his black wings stopped moving, but were still out.

Hinata tried to stop crying as she looked up at Naruto again as he lowered his face towards hers as he placed his lips against hers as he kissed her gently, as the kiss didn't last that long as Naruto pulled away and put Hinata in his arms as he jumped off the ground and soared through the air carrying Hinata bridal style as the cool air blew against them. Hinata didn't know why, but she felt a strange warm felling against Naruto that she never felt before she wondered, was it love that she was felling did she actually have feelings for Naruto. Hinata's heart started to beat against her chest as Naruto and her could hear it, she was really in love with a vampire, as they flew through the air, Hinata didn't know if she made the right choice or not.

_**Sakura's turn (finally I'm getting tired)**_

Sakura ran as fast as she could trying to get away from the darkness that had imprisoned her and her other friends, even after reading the prophecy she knew that she would never look at vampires the same way. She would now know that they were after the three for power so that way they could only feast on them, but why did she have to be the one that had to be captured why not some one else. She could fell the grass under her sandals as she passed by rows and rows of trees that towered over her as it blocked the moon light from shinning through the leaves, she now knew why the vampires lived in a place like this it's dark, creepy, and smells like blood that she could understand.

Sakura heard a strange flapping sound above her as she stopped in her tracks and tried to look up above the trees as it was no use as the trees blocked her view. Sakura tried to ignore the felling that she had been being watched by some thing or some one all she hoped for was that it wasn't the vampire lord himself Sasuke. Sakura worried for her life as she didn't want to end up like what his brother did and be feasted on by a vampire only wanting blood and power she just wanted to be free and be home were she can hide from the vampires for the rest of her life.

The sound of the wings and cool air started to blow against her long soft pink hair as she stopped in her tracks again when she saw trees surround her in a giant circle as she looked around for a way out when she realized that she was trapped, thing was by what?

Sakura continued looked around as she saw a small opening where the moon light shined through a small opening as Sakura saw Sasuke fly through it why was she not surprised by it, he was the one who was after her. "Sasuke, it's you, leave me alone!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke walked over to her drawing back his black wings, not doing what Sakura said. "I said keep away from me!" Sakura yelled as she backed up against one of the trees until her back was against the hard bark of the tree, her hands grabbed the tree as she wanted to get away from Sasuke, but it was no use.

Sakura soon found her self face-to-face with the man that kidnapped her and would drink her blood every night if she didn't have escaped from the cell that had kept her captive in, as she looked into his deep dark onyx eyes that seemed to have her mesmerized with it as he looked into the deep pools of her emerald eyes. Sasuke lowered her head near Sakura as he kissed her cheek gently "Sakura don't fight it I know you want me, there's no way you could ever hide it now could you, I knew you started to have feelings for me after you saw me fly above your beautiful village" whispered lightly to Sakura as she shivered at the thought. She did have felling for him as she tried to think of something that might work for her to get away from him.

"_No he speaks the truth I do have feeling for this vampire lord, but why oh what should I do, there is only one thing left that I can think of and that is… to… fight him with my inner strength" _Sakura thought to herself as she felt a strange power grow inside her.

"**Finally now you come to your senses Sakura let's fight this guy into next week!" **Inner Sakura yelled happy that she could finally give her strength to Sakura.

"_Thanks I guess are you ready inner me?"_

"**You bet I am now let's show this guy who's boss!" **

"_Glad to hear that your happy about it, but what if he says no to are little challenge?" _Sakura asked her inner self as she felt Sasuke kiss her other cheek, she let him enjoy it for now.

"**We'll just have to make a deal with him, tell him that if you win you can go back to the village, and if he wins, which I know is hard to say this, but you'll do what ever he says and be his little rare blood" **after her inner self said that Sakura knew that there was no choice as she felt Sasuke's lips brush against hers.

"Sakura what's wrong of you your not letting your feelings get to you are you, well if you like this than I can make it much better than you can think or my love" Sasuke said it against her lips as he pressed his lips against Sakura's in a deep kiss, as he titled her chin up a little deepening the kiss as she opened her jaw a little for Sasuke to put his tongue in Sakura's mouth dueling with hers, as she pulled back from the kiss as she hit her head against the tree, but not too hard. "What's wrong Sakura you didn't enjoy that?" Sasuke asked as he put against Sakura's face as she decided to challenge him.

"Sasuke I challenge you to a battle, if I win then I get to go home and you leave me alone and forget about me being and you true blood" Sakura offered her challenge as she heard Sasuke laugh a little as he looked into her eyes, thinking that her challenge was useless.

"Alright I'll except your challenge, but what will happen if I win?" Sasuke asked Sakura as she didn't want to say what would happen if she lost to Sasuke, but it was the only thin that would make him except it.

"If you win than I will do what ever you want no matter what it is" Sakura confessed to Sasuke as he smiled at what she said about there little deal.

"Okay than let us begin" Sasuke told Sakura as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the center of the area that they were in as he stepped away from Sakura so that she could start the fight. "Alright Sakura you start off the fight" Sasuke said to Sakura as she nodded her head as she came charging at Sasuke with her left hand in a tight fist as she threw it as Sasuke, he grabbed her hand like a ball being thrown at a glove. Sakura seemed surprised as how easily it was for Sasuke to just grab her attack, but still he was a vampire and she was a human so there was a bit difference between there strength and agility.

Sakura threw a strong kick to Sasuke's gut as she him, as his breath escaped from his lungs, as he let go of her left hand, as Sakura jumped back as purposely kick Sasuke again, but missed her target and only hit his left arm as she at least got only ten feet away from him. "What's wrong is that the best you can do Uchiha, and I though vampires were tough not weak" Sakura made it sound like she was making fun of Sasuke, when she really shouldn't have done that.

"I guess you don't understand why I let you have the first move, but I guess I can let you fall, just this once" Sasuke said to Sakura, as he suddenly disappeared in front of Sakura's eyes as she looked around, then she felt some one behind her putting her in a head lock as she knew ho it was "You really shouldn't underestimate a vampire you know, because we can really hurt people like you" Sasuke told Sakura as she got her mouth on his arm as she bit as hard as she could into Sasuke's arm, not wanting to taste blood in her mouth, as she couldn't hear Sasuke yell in pain. "Well it looks like you already want to be a vampire, because of you biting me don't worry I won't be mad" Sasuke said to Sakura as she grabbed Sasuke's arm with her two hand and dug her nails deep into his arm to the part were she could smell his blood, as his strength around her neck loosened as she let her nails out of his arm and ran away from Sasuke, even though she was still in the area, she could see the blood on his arm.

"Is that all you got Sasuke, and I've seen scarier puppy dogs!" Sakura yelled as she saw the wound that she made on Sasuke's arm heal up in only a matter of seconds "What how is that even possible?" Sakura whispered to herself as she charged at Sasuke both her hand in fists as she threw he attacks. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I know one thing it's not going to be easy for me to beat you" Sakura said as she tried to punch Sasuke as he blocked ever one of her attacks. Sakura gave another quick kick to Sasuke's gut, but instead of hitting him like last time he grabbed her leg and then grabbed her arm, as he let go of her leg, Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him as he grabbed her upper left arm.

"Sakura just give up there's no way you can beat me, and you know it" Sasuke told Sakura as she tried to get out of his grasp, but it was no use as she couldn't escape, all she needed is to say is she's done and she'll do what ever he said.

"_There's no use I have to tell him that I'll just give up he's to strong for me" _Sakura thought to herself about giving up, there is no use all she could do is just be his.

"**Hey Sakura don't say that there is one thing left we could do other than just give up remember the strongest attack we can do" **inner Sakura told Sakura as she remembered the one attack that she was perfect at.

"Let…go…of…me" Sakura told Sasuke as she grabbed Sasuke's arm and threw him right up in the air, as she jumped from the ground where she stood and was soon above Sasuke, as she punched him right in the chest, as he went down to the ground, as Sakura landed near him. He didn't move, it seemed like he was dead, but that was impossible because, he was already dead, but could he die again?

Sakura walked a little bit closer to Sasuke, as a black snake came up from behind her as it rose to her height, as it wrapped around Sakura's arms and waist as it pulled her off the ground and transformed into a dark green vine, as Sasuke got off the ground and looked up at her as she dangled from the tree above him "Well looks like your done Sakura, your pretty strong, but your just not strong enough to beat me let so just give up, if you do I'll let you down from there and we can forget about this whole mess!" Sasuke offered as Sakura shook her head.

"Never, Never, Never would I ever do that even though it looks like I lost I didn't!" Sakura disagreed as Sasuke let his wings out of his back again as he flew up to Sakura as she turned away from him "Why would a vampire want me other than just to drink my blood?" Sakura asked Sasuke as he pulled one of Sakura's arms free from the tree and put it around his shoulder as he pulled Sakura out of the dark green vine.

"Don't worry I got you I mean I did win, and it now looks like your mine, right my little Sakura" Sasuke told as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck as he picked up her legs and had her bridal style in his arms. "Hang on tight Sakura" Sasuke whispered to her, as he flew high above the trees, as Sakura found herself in the night sky again as she felt the cold air blow against her face as she saw the dark vampire castle up a head. "Is something on your mind Sakura you seem a little quiet?" Sasuke asked worried about her.

"I can't believe I lost to you, when ever I fought people I would always win especially with my special attack" Sakura confessed as Sasuke looked down at her seeing her, sadness in her eyes, seeing how she felt about losing to a vampire lord. "It's just that I don't know what happened to me, I always use to be strong and now I lost to a vampire who is now going to feast on my blood just to make sure that he doesn't feast on human blood, and I'm going to become like you" Sakura told Sasuke with fear and worry in her voice.

"I'll still keep you alive, you'll be mine and thing is I love you" Sasuke confessed to Sakura as her emerald eyes widened in surprised about a vampires feelings.

"I thought vampires couldn't love mortals, just there own kind?" Sakura asked about the vampire's beliefs, them loving mortals seemed a little true, and a little false.

"Some of are, but also look at me I love you and you're a mortal, and you love me I mean isn't that true?" Sasuke asked Sakura as she tried to hide the truth about her feelings for Sasuke.

"Your right, I do love you it's just that I just didn't want you find out" Sakura confessed her true feelings to Sasuke as he smiled at her as she felt a small flicker of happiness inside her, as she wanted to thank him for a reason.

"Sakura do you love me so much that you would agree to marry me and be my vampire lord sitting next to me, helping me rule this world?" Sasuke asked Sakura as she thought about it, she loved him, she wanted him, she wanted to be with him, she had to face her true feelings even if it meant losing her life.

"Yes I will" Sakura told Sasuke as she hugged closer to Sasuke as they got closer to the castle, as Sasuke held Sakura tighter at her decision.

Sakura felt them drop from the sky as they landed on the ground, they seemed like they were the first one's there, Sakura looked around surely her friends would be there by now. "Don't worry your friends will be here soon, let's just find you a pretty black dress for are wedding tonight, just the two of use" Sasuke told Sakura as he put her down, she looked at him with happiness in her eyes, as she hugged Sasuke tightly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh thank you Sasuke, just you and me I think I'm going to cry" Sakura said to Sasuke, as he grabbed her hand and took her inside of the castle so that she wouldn't freeze in the cold night air. The only thing that Sakura could now think about was Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------------

Finally done with chapter six and this story is almost done! THE WEDDING DAY IS COMING UP PEOPLE! JUST WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.

BYE PEOPLE,

BLOODY VAMP SAKURA4


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright people it's the one and only Chapter seven it's the chapter you've been waiting for and the one that I've been itching to write for like forever, like maybe two months.**

**ALERT, ALERT, ALERT, ALERT, ALERT, ALERT, ALERT, ALERT, ALERT, ALERT, THIS STORY IS NOW GOING TO BE RATED M I CAN'T WRITE THE STORY WITH OUT THE SPECIAL NIGHT. I'M SERIOUS I JUST CAN'T. I'M SORRY EVER ONE.**

**Hall of Fame:**

**Cherry-chan14**

**xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX**

**xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx**

**Tiger Priestess**

**sCaRv3s**

**XXbite-me-sexyXX**

**Chapter 7**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura stood in front of the mirror in the small candle lit room, the only things there were a small table, the mirror she was in front of and a small black wooden chair, as she saw the reflection of herself, she had on a long black silky dress with two skinny straps, as her long pink hair was down as a black veil was over her face, she didn't wear any makeup as she knew that Sasuke would like her like that, as she had a bouquet of twelve black roses in her hands. Sakura put the roses down on the table as she walked over to the chair and sat down, she couldn't believe that she going to be married to a vampire who loved her, who she had feelings for. She wanted to see Sasuke and wanted to know what he think of her right now.**

"**Well it looks like this day came short, but at least I'll be happy" Sakura said to herself, as she turned the mirror towards the wall just in case.**

"**That's right and I'm happy that you made the right choice" Sakura turned her head, as she saw Sasuke walk into the small room, as got up from the chair. He had on a black shirt and black pants, along with a jet black jacket, as he seemed ready for the ceremony.**

"**Is it almost time for the ceremony?" Sakura asked, as Sasuke nodded his head.**

"**Five minutes, but before than why don't we have some fun before that" Sasuke told Sakura, as he walked over to her and lifted the veil from her face, as he put a hand on her warm cheek as she blushed a light pink color. Sasuke lowered his head, as he pressed his lips against hers, as he kissed her gently as he kept his fangs hidden in his mouth. Sakura pulled away for air as she put his arms around him.**

"**Let's save the rest for after the ceremony" Sakura told Sasuke as she put her head on his chest "Sasuke your going to turn me into a vampire after the ceremony aren't you?" Sakura asked, as she took her head off his chest and looked up into his deep dark onyx eyes.**

"**It is the traditional thing to do my love, if you really want to be with me, you and I will have to be together for an eternity" Sasuke told Sakura as he kissed her forehead, as he pulled the black veil over her head. Sakura grabbed the bouquet of black roses, as Sasuke grabbed her hand and lead her out of the small room. "Now lets get going, my dear" Sasuke told Sakura, as he lead her down hallway until a door stood in front of them. "Shall we my dear" Sasuke said to Sakura as he opened the door, to show a candle lit room that was three times the size of the room that Sakura was in, as she saw a man with long silver hair in a black rob standing behind a podium.**

"**Well lord Sasuke it seems like you found yourself a bride" he said as Sasuke and sakura walked over to him as he stood now in front of the podium.**

"**Yes Jiraiya, now shall we get this started" Sasuke told Jiraiya as he stood a little bit away across from his lovely bride, as she took a deep breath.**

"**Alright them" Jiraiya took a deep breath as he opened a black book "****Dearly ****Beloved, we are gathered here today to join this vampire lord and this mortal woman in eternal blood. Do you Sasuke take Sakura to be your lovely wedded wife?" Jiraiya asked, as Sasuke looked at Sakura.**

"**I do" Sasuke answered, as Sakura's heart started to pound hard against her chest.**

"**Sakura do you take Sasuke to be your wedded husband?" Jiraiya asked, as she looked Sasuke and was ready for her final decision.**

"**I do" Sakura answered as she felt good to let it out.**

"**Alright, Sasuke do you have the ring?" Jiraiya asked, as Sasuke pulled out a silver ring with three onyx diamonds on it.**

**Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and slipped the ring on the fourth finger "With this ring I make you mine" Sasuke said as he let go o Sakura's hand as lightly held the bouquet. So light that the bouquet fell out of her hands, but she nor did Sasuke notice.**

"**I now happily pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" Jiraiya told them, Sasuke pulled the black veil away from Sakura's face and pulled her closer to him, as he pressed his lips against hers again, as she slightly pulled away. "I hope you two live in eternal love" Jiraiya told them, as she vanished in thin air.**

**Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's necks, as he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room, as they entered the dark hallway, as it wasn't long before he took her into his room, it was lit with a candle in each corner, as she saw a large king size bed, covered in black sheets and pillows, as the sheet was folded to the foot of the bed.**

**Sasuke walked over to the bed as he gently lay Sakura down on it, as she sat up and Sasuke sat next to her as he grabbed her left hand and started to kiss it as he made his way up her soft pale arm, as he them pulled her closer and kissed her neck and nibbled on it playfully, as Sakura giggled softly, as she unclipped the clip from her hair and threw it across the room.**

**Here comes the lemon…(This is my first)**

"Are you ready to become, like me?" Sasuke asked as he looked into Sakura's eyes of pools of emerald, as she nodded her head, as Sasuke let his fangs come out of hiding, as he kissed Sakura. His kiss wasn't as gentle as before as his kiss was harder and hungry for her. Sakura felt him kiss as she wanted him more than ever, then she felt a small little sting felling as Sasuke had bit her lip and sucked her lower lip drinking the blood that came out from it. Sasuke tasted Sakura's blood, as it tasted of pure honey, an angelic liquid, a blue fire, she was a piece of heaven, that he never wanted to lose, as he pulled away. Sasuke took off his jacket and threw it across the room, as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"How do I taste?" Sakura asked softly, as she wanted him to feed again. Sasuke pulled the black sheet over them surrounding them in the warmth of each other

"I want more" was all that Sasuke could say as he slid his hand on Sakura's back and grabbed the black zipper holding her dress, as he slowly unzipped her silky black dress that she wore, as he took off the dress, and let it slide onto the floor. As she only had on black bra and black panties, as Sasuke went down to unclasp Sakura's bra, as he took it off of Sakura and threw it across the room. As Sasuke began cupping as if he was weighting of Sakura's breast as he then started to pinch my nipple and take them to his mouth, sucking and licking them.

Sasuke left her breasts, and decided to do what he always wanted to do to Sakura, as his mouth went to Sakura's neck, as he kissed her neck and sucked it hard, leaving a red mark on the left side of her neck, as he made his way to the other side, as he kissed the other side of Sakura's neck, as she moaned softly.

Sasuke soon let his darker side let it take control of him, as he pushed his fangs into Sakura's soft pale ivory neck, as he let her sweet blood flow into his mouth, all he wanted to do was just feed on her, as he felt he took enough for a true exchange. Sasuke pulled Sakura up as she started to feel light headed from his bite, he bit into his wrist, sure and fast Sasuke was behind Sakura as she had her back on his chest. Sasuke moved her hair from the wound, as he could see that it was still bleeding a little, as he put his mouth over the wound the bite in his wrist bled a little, as he made sure that none of Sakura's blood was wasted.

Sasuke put his wrist up to Sakura's mouth, as he felt her mouth over it, as she sunk her teeth into Sasuke's wound, as she started to drink the strong ancient blood that leaked from it, as she felt the blood starting to fell more different. She removed her teeth from his wrist, as he pulled away from Sakura and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him, as he knew what would happen next.

Sakura felt a slight pain go through her stomach, as it started to get stronger and stronger, she felt her organs starting to burn on fire, as they started to change. Sasuke kissed her neck, as he knew that the pain was getting worse for Sakura, as she started to change into what he was, she knew that the pain wouldn't go away that fast she would have to suffer like this for more than an hour or two.

He held her even closer wanting her to know that he was there for her until her suffering was over, as she put her hands over his, he knew that it was over, as he could fell her smile. "It's over" Sakura whispered light enough just for Sasuke to hear her.

"Good now that's over" Sasuke said as he was fast enough for Sakura to see a white blur "Why don't we continue this game" Sasuke offered, as he could hear her laugh, as she was pinned down to the bed.

"Let's" Sakura said, as she knew how to satisfy her new husband.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys, but I suck at writing lemons and it's my first so I hope you liked it so for maybe a month or two I'm just to write what I know best.

Hope you liked the story,

Bloody vamp Sakura4

BYE


End file.
